comunidadefandomcom-20200214-history
Ajuda:Vídeos Destacados
Os Vídeos Destacados são mostrados em um local de destaque, no topo de artigos selecionados, nas principais wikis do FANDOM. Esta página funciona como fonte complementar de informação para os leitores. O player Como o player funciona No desktop, os Vídeos destacados são mostrados em um local de destaque, no topo de artigos selecionados, nas principais comunidades do FANDOM. Estes vídeos são adicionados pela equipe FANDOM através de um processo interno. Quando você visualiza uma página de vídeo destacado, o vídeo automaticamente irá reproduzir sem som. Você pode desabilitar a função de reprodução automática por duas semanas na opção Configurações do player. Note que desabilitando a função reprodução automática em um Vídeo Destacado, essa escolha se aplicará a todos os outros Vídeos Destacados em todas as outras wikis. Quando você rola a página para baixo, o vídeo minimiza para um player menor no canto inferior direito da página. O vídeo pode ser pausado e o player miniaturizado pode ser fechado a qualquer momento. Quando você rolar a página para cima, o vídeo vai reaparecer no topo da página. Nas páginas de rede móvel que possuem , os Vídeos Destacados são mostrados dentro da infobox e mantidos fixos no topo quando você começar a rolar a página. Se a página possui uma Infobox não portátil ou nenhuma infobox, o vídeo é mostrado no topo da página e permanece fixo e minimizado no topo da página. Opções do Player O player dos Vídeos Destacados fornece as seguintes opções enquanto reproduz um vídeo: * Um botão Play/Pause. * Uma barra de volúme. * Um botão compartilhar. Esses vídeos podem ser compartilhados no Facebook e Twitter. Eles também podem ser anexados. * Um botão configurações que permite a você desabilitar a função reprodução automática por 2 semanas e muda a qualidade do vídeo. Ele não é mostrado quando o vídeo é miniaturizado. * Um botão de tela cheia. After a video has played for 5 seconds, viewers will also have the option to indicate whether they like ("thumbs up") or dislike ("thumbs down") the video they are watching. Tipos de Vídeos Destacados A equipe dos Vídeos Destacados do FANDOM realiza experimentos contínuos com os tipos de Vídeos Destacados que nós produzimos. Até o momento, existem quatro tipos primários de vídeos no FANDOM: *'Vídeos dublados.' Esses são vídeos customizados que usam dublagem feitas pela equipe dos Vídeos Destacados, assim como edição de vídeo e/ou imagens estáticas. *'Vídeos de textos On-Screen.' Esses são vídeos customizados que usam textos on-screen invés de dublagem. Eles também são editados e/ou com imagens estáticas. *'Vídeos Partilhados.' Esses são vídeos que o FANDOM não criou, mas usa como parte de um acordo de licença com os YouTubers. Um proeminente exemplo é o canal do YouTube Star Wars Explained, que possui muitos vídeos no Wookieepedia. *'Trailers e outros vídeos oficiais.' O FANDOM frequentemente usa trailers e vídeos oficiais de referência em páginas relativas a filmes, série de TV/episódio ou vídeo game. Ao final de um Vídeo Destacado, mais Vídeos Destacados aparecerão em uma grade de recomendações. O primeiro vídeo da lista vai reproduzir-se automaticamente após vários segundos. Esses vídeos são escolhidos e cuidados pela equipe de programação do FANDOM. Como os Vídeos Destacados beneficiam as comunidades? As propagandas nos Vídeos Destacados permitiram-nos reduzir o número de propagandas pelas wikis do FANDOM. Ao modernizar o site, nós reduzimos as propagandas nas comunidades em 30%. Isso é devido que as propagandas em vídeo possuem tanto valor quanto as pequenas propagandas em páginas que poderiam ser removidas do site. Isso melhora o design geral de sua comunidade, assim como a velocidade de carregamento das páginas. Isso, em retorno, leva a mais leitores satisfeitos. Em adição, é esperado em 2020 que 80% do trafego da internet se concentre nos vídeos. Vivemos em um mundo online cada vez mais veloz e é importante para o FANDOM manter-se nas expectativas de consumo dos usuários. Fazendo isso, nós Podemos criar meios atrativos de atrair mais fãs para as suas comunidades e consumirem seu conteúdo escrito. Próximas Páginas * Conheça mais sobre vídeos no Fandom * Conheça mais sobre a Modernização de Wikis e como os Wiki Vídeos são usados no Fandom Mais ajuda e feedback de:Hilfe:Hervorgehobene Videos en:Help:Featured Videos es:Ayuda:Videos Destacados fr:Aide:Vidéos à la une it:Aiuto:Video sponsorizzati ja:ヘルプ:注目動画 pl:Pomoc:Wyróżnione filmy ru:Справка:Избранное видео uk:Довідка:Відео на вікі zh:Help:流行视频 Categoria:Ajuda